


The World-Walker

by stardreamer



Category: The Chronicles of Morgaine - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardreamer/pseuds/stardreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgaine bears an unbearable burden. Who is there that will share it with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World-Walker

It all started how many centuries ago  
When the first of the great Gates were found,  
And we saw that their masters had tampered with time  
Until, caught in its whirlpool, they drowned.  
The Gates were too deadly; they had to be sealed  
For fear it should happen again,  
So two hundred brave men and women set out  
On a mad quest that might never end.

(Chorus)  
Morgaine the Frost-haired, Angharad Death-Goddess –  
Many the names I have worn through the years.  
My powers are vast, but my heart only human,  
And where is there one who will comfort my tears?

 

Through each new Gateway new wonders we found –  
New planets and people and beauty;  
Though we knew that our mission might shatter their lives,  
We were bound to continue our duty.  
And though some were born, there were always more dead;  
Each world took a tithe as its toll.  
Now I stand here alone, the last of my line,  
With the mission's full weight on my soul.

(Chorus)

 

The wars start to fester wherever I go,  
For vengeance or power or land;  
And those who ally with me gamble their lives,  
And some of them die by my hand.  
But one man rides with me for honor and pride,  
Though he knows he might someday be lost.  
To love him is madness – I dare not be tied;  
Yet I will – and be damned to the cost!

(Chorus)

 

(Epilogue)  
Journeying endlessly, sealing the world-Gates,  
Knowing I'll never know which is the last;  
Comfort I'll take from the one man who offers   
Hope for my future and strength from my past.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was only 100 people in the books, but that just didn't sound right as I was writing this, so I took a liberty. Set more or less just after _Exile's Gate_ , when Morgaine and Vanye are newly lovers. There is original music for this song, but it's not recorded anywhere, so use whatever scans.


End file.
